


Punishment

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You made a terrible mistake.
Kudos: 4





	Punishment

The void felt heavy on your chest as soon as he brings you here, your tears pouring out of your eyes without your consent while you try to contain the whimpers coming out of your throat.

“ _I-I’m so… so sorry, I…_ ” Dark’s face contorts in pure disgust as he hears your mere apologies, your pathetic cries annoying him at the highest point. “ _It was an accident, I didn’t mean-_ ”

“ _ **Enough!**_ ” His loud echoing voice shuts down yours in less than a second, your body trembling in both guilt and fear as his lips snarl-up in revulsion. “ _ **I heard enough.**_ ”

You unconsciously close your eyes when he starts walking closer to you, each step he’s taking into the void somehow sounding more threatening as the seconds pass by. You feel yourself trying to shrink your neck into your body when you feel his presence close to you, each part of your body trembling from all the pressure surrounding you.

“ _ **You said I was inferior…**_ ”

“I-I know, I’m _so_ sorry, I-”

“ _ **You said I was inferior to**_ _ ** ~~him~~**_ -”

“It was a mistake, I changed it as soon as I saw it-”

“ _ **You’re right, it was a mistake.**_ ” He forcefully grabs your chin and makes you look up, the violence from the action making you open your eyes to see him giving out a hard smile. “ _ **You know what I do to those who make mistakes?**_ ”

You open your mouth in order to say something, but instead let out a croaked scream as you feel something squeezing your neck.

“ _ ** ~~I punish them.~~**_ ” Dark takes a step back in order to watch you fall unto your knees, your hand grabbing your throat as you desperately try to remove the hard pressure without any success. “ _ **And in your case, I believe death might be the correct choice.**_ ”

You manage to let out other screams, if you can even call them that, sounding to him like a dying animal begging life to give you a second chance. Your body cracks loudly as it contorts in immense pain, your eyes rapidly moving towards the inside of your head as you reach out for your master. Dark tilts his head at your deplorable attempt for a last apology, observing your fingers barely reaching for the tip of his shoe for some type of help. _‘How pathetic_ ’ is the last thought he has for you before he sees your body convulse one last time from the lack of air, soon becoming a mere corpse hanging in the void. Your hands slowly move away from your neck to fall into the darkness around you while your eyes become dull. Dark gives out a low hum, satisfied with the results of your punishment before he leaves you there to decompose.

How sad. He had planned so much for you.

But why keep you when other people are so much more capable than you?


End file.
